


A Kiss To Make It Feel Better

by coffeefudge



Category: 4 Chords (homestuck), Hometuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeefudge/pseuds/coffeefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is oooooooold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Make It Feel Better

Gamzee flushed the toilet, leaning against the white rim for support, the fresh taste of vomit in his mouth. Panting, he heaved himself to his feet, stumbling and leaning against the wall before he staggered to the counter, where he leaned on the edge of that as he turned on the sink. He hadn't even bothered to put on his make up today, he felt so terrible. He took a handful of water into his mouth and gurgled it, spitting it back out into the sink in an attempt to get rid of the vile taste of regurgitated food out of his mouth. Sighing, he turned off the water, looking up at himself in the mirror. Geez, he almost looked as terrible as he felt.

Hunching his shoulders, he trudged into the living room, sitting down on the couch where he was previously—before he had ran to the bathroom to throw up his guts again. Wrapping himself up in the fluffy blanket, he smiled slightly; he felt all nice and cozy wrapped up in that blanket, feeling the soft fabric against his skin, wearing his polka dotted pajama pants and Capricorn shirt. Smile widening slightly, he grabbed his laptop. After opening it up, he clicked on his and his friends little chat program.

"Hm… Everyone must motherfucking be at school..." He blinked, frowning a little. Suddenly, the light beside twinArmageddons lit up. Almost instantly, Gamzee received a message from him, making him chuckle as he opened up the message.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] 

TA: 2up  
TC: HeY bRoThEr  
TA: where were you today?  
TA: kk 2aiid that you weren't at hii2 2chool two piick hiim up twoday.  
TA: what the fuck ii2 up?  
TC: I aLl Up AnD gOt MoThErFuCkInG sIcK mAn )o:  
TC: I'vE bEeN pUkInG uP mY gUtS aLl MoThErFuCkInG dAy  
TC: CaN't KeEp No ShIt DoWn  
TC: NoT eVeN mY fUcKiNg FaYgO  
TC: HaD tO gEt KaNaYa To MoThErFuCkInG pIcK kAr Up InStEaD  
TA: oh 2hiit dude  
TA: 2orry two hear that  
TA: anythiing ii can do two cheer you up?  
TC: WoW sOlLuX  
TC: NeVeR tHoUgHt YoU'd Up AnD eVeR tRy To ChEeR tHiS mOtHeRfUcKeR uP aBoUt AnYtHiNg  
TA: haha so fuckiing funny  
TA: better thiink of 2omethiing before ii change my miind you 2hiithead  
TC: HaHa AlRiGhT mOtHeRfUcKeR, cAlM yO tItS  
TA: ii don't have tiit2 diip2hiit  
TC: HoNk  
TA: you thiink of 2omethiing yet?  
TC: YeP  
TC: ThOuGhT oF sOmEtHiNg pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT  
TA: oh geez what ii2 iit?  
TC: CaN yOu GiVe KaR sOmEtHiNg FoR mE?  
TC: I wAnTeD tO gIvE iT tO tHe MoThErFuCkEr MySeLf BuUuUuUt…  
TA: what ii2 iit?  
TC: A pIcTuRe I aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiNg DrEw FoR hIm  
TA: …  
TA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
TA: oh god really?  
TA: you? drew a piicture?  
TA: that'2 priicele22!  
TC: YeAh YeAh I kNoW  
TC: JuSt FuCkInG gIvE iT tO hIm  
TC: PlEaSe?  
TA: fiine  
TA: 2end me an emaiil of iit and ii'll giive iit two hiim  
TC: ThAnKs My BrOtHeR  
TC: HoNk (o:

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] 

 

"Hey fuckass, I'm home!" Karkat yelled as he walked through the front door. He was staring down at the piece of paper that Sollux had given him earlier. On the piece of paper that was a poorly drawn picture, it looked like it had been drawn by a five year old but, apparently it was supposed to be him and Gamzee holding hands with the words "BeSt FuCkInG FrIeNdS fOrEvEr" scribbled in purple crayon above them. With red tinted cheeks, he walked into their bedroom, spotting the tall clown boy cuddling with a pillow in his sleep. Blinking, Karkat smiled softly at Gamzee's sleeping form.

That's when the older male opened his eyes, sitting up with a yawn. Blinking lazily, he looked at Karkat and grinned, "Hey motherfucking best friend…" He waved at him and instantly his smile turned into a frown. "Where the fuck were you today? You said you would fucking pick me up." He growled shoving the picture into his hoodie pocket. "Well I kinda-" He froze. "Uh… Gamzee? You okay?" Karkat asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Suddenly, Gamzee covered his mouth and jumped from the bed, before dashing out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Whoa hey! What the hell is your problem?" Karkat grumbled before speed walking to the bathroom, only to find Gamzee on his knees, leaning over the toilet, throwing up. Eyes widening, Karkat quickly rushed over and knelt down beside him, rubbing his back soothingly. "Oh…" He muttered.

After about five minutes of watching Gamzee regurgitate, he finally stopped, breathing heavily as he spat out the remaining pieces of vomit still in his mouth. "Gamzee…?" Karkat started at him with pity filled eyes, "Uh… You feeling okay?" Gamzee spat into the toilet and flushed it before looking at the cancer with a grin, "Yeah, I'm cool Kar, just feeling motherfucking under the weather today." Even though his smile was slightly reassuring, he looked exhausted.

Karkat couldn't help but feel a litte worried about him as he staggered to his feet and stumbled over to the sink to rinse his mouth with mouthwash. Hesitantly, Karkat stood, staring at the jugglo as he gurgled and spat, sighing while he rubbed the back of his neck. "I uh… Liked your picture…" He murmured suddenly, making the twenty-three year old look over at him with a surprised look before a smile spread across his face. "Really?" He walked closer as Karkat looked at the floor to hide his red face. "Yeah…"

"Aw thanks best friend." Gamzee smiled, laughing a little. Blinking, Karkat looked up at him. That's when the cancer grabbed the older boys' collar and yanked him down, crashing their lips together. After about ten seconds he pulled away, his cheeks as red as tomatoes. Gamzee, slightly shocked at first, smiled down at Karkat "What was that motherfucking for Kar?" "It was a kiss… Ya know… A kiss to make it feel better…" He muttered before glancing up at the Capricorn, who just grinned happily.

"Thanks best friend, I'm already feeling motherfucking better."


End file.
